1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastener for all-purpose power supply sockets, and more particularly to a fastener including a moveable member for engaging or disengaging a plug from the socket easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional all-purpose power supply socket usually has a common socket to support a variety of plugs, in which every plug has a first end to connect with the socket and a second end to connect with a power source. Generally, the all-purpose socket in the art includes a plug-type insert as a receptacle for electrically engaging with the first end of the plug. The second end of the plug may be embodied as a three-port plug, a two-port plug, a vertical-board type plug, or any plug type known in the art.
In conventional art, coupling of the socket and the plug is usually simply done by engaging the insert of the socket and the first end of the plug. U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,051 is one of such examples. Although such a type of engagement of the socket and the plug can provide a simple connection structure, yet it is quite possible that the engagement becomes looser and looser after long-term usage; especially after experiencing frequently engaging and disengaging operations. To remedy this problem, some fastening means between the socket and the plug have been introduced recently. U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,863 is one typical example for applying such fastening means.
However, the fastening means disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,863 has an integrally formed plastic plug body (i.e., by associating part numbers 630,636 and 638 and the cavity 218). Due to the plastic material, the fastening means have limitation on applicable dimensions and deflection. It hence cannot be manufactured to a substantial size for facilitating manual operation. Also, because of material used and integral production property, it usually does not have enough strength to withstand fatigue fracture (e.g., it is prone to rupture at the root).